During hunting with archery equipment, it is desirable to have the arrow pass completely through the animal to ensure a clean kill and increase the possibility of a larger blood trail. Often, older manufactured bows lack the power to impart sufficient energy to the arrow, either through design or age, resulting in insufficient penetration of tissue to ensure a complete pass through. This is especially true if the arrow impacts bone structure such as ribs or shoulder bone.
Many archers must use light-weight bows due to shoulder injuries. Additionally, youth or weaker archers use lighter weight bows, as they do not have the strength to pull back heavy weight bows.
Some modern bows utilize cams to increase the energy imparted to the arrow while keeping the pull or draw weight reasonable for injured or weak archers. Alternatively, light weight arrows, such as carbon arrows, are available and allow for increased arrow speed from light weight bows to provide increased energy upon impact with tissue.
However, modern cam assisted bows, carbon arrows and other high tech equipment is often very expensive and out of reach of many archers.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus and method of increasing the kinetic energy of an arrow upon impact with tissue.